Love Me Sweet
by alena-chan
Summary: 50 moments of love, friendship and tragedy... [For the ttlovethemes Community on LiveJournal][RaeRob] Drabbleish
1. Jewellery

_**A/N: **Something short and drabble-ish._

_It's for the TT – Love-themes Community on LiveJournal (dot) com. I claimed RaeRob (duh…)._

_There are 50 themes and this was the first theme I wrote… it's nothing big and nothing meaningful. So, don't expect too much…_

_:grins:_

_The next theme will be posted on Friday._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Oh, it's not beta-ed._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any related characters._**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**50 Times In Love**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

_**Jewellery**_

_Theme 29: Hair Clips_

_Pairing: subtle RaeRob_

_Rating: K+_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

It was a rose.

The hair clip in her hair was a red rose. A shimmering red rose… and Robin couldn't take his eyes of off it.

He had never seen her with any jewellery or clips or claps… or anything else that indicated that she was a girl and liked shopping.

So, it was only natural that he had to stare at her. Nobody could say anything… not even Raven.

He had to admit that it really looked nice on her. Somehow her hair seemed to shine more today. She looked lovely…

"Stop that," Robin heard Raven speak.

Startled he looked at her from the couch he was sitting on.

"Huh?" He asked intelligently and immediately he felt stupid for letting out that word.

"Stop starring," She said and turned back at her book without looking at him again.

Although Robin tried to look away from her and concentrate on the show he had been watching before Raven had come, his eyes wandered back to the kitchen-table, where she was seated.

"You are still starring," Raven put down her book and glared at the Boy Wonder. "Do I have something on my face?" She asked angrily.

He just shook his head dumbly.

"Then why are you staring?"

"It's a rose," The dark-haired leader spurted out without thinking clearly and Raven raised her eyebrows in question.

"Your hairclip… it's a rose…" He explained a bit awkwardly.

"Oh…" She let out finally understanding and her hand went to the small jewellery in her hair.

"It… really looks… nice," Robin fumbled with the words and as Raven flinched he feared that he had something wrong and that she would withdraw herself… leaving him so many questions.

For a moment, she frowned and she looked as if she would contemplative something, before she relaxed.

"Thank you…" She said in a small voice and Robin had to strain his ears to understand her, but when he understood her, he couldn't suppress the smile that formed on his lips

"You are welcome…" The leader spoke before standing up and leaving the room with a happy whistle.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Two days later, Raven was sitting on the couch with book in her hand. All the other Titans were out and for once Raven could read in peace without anybody disturbing her… at least, that was what Raven had thought. But everything changed as the front door swished open and Robin walked to the common room.

Raven didn't look up from her book. She hadn't really talked with him since the incident with the hair clip and somehow she still felt nervous about it.

"Raven…?" Robin called out for her and she had to look from her book to look at him.

He was standing in front of her nervously looking at her.

"Uhm… I… have…" He fumbled before taking her hand and pressing tiny back into her open hand. "Here… this is for you…"

And before she could say anything, he walked away… again with a whistle on his lips.

Astonished, she opened the small bag and taking out… a hair clip.

A butterfly… it was a butterfly… a beautiful butterfly…

Slowly, she traced over the small and beautiful jewellery with a small smile on her lips.

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**A/N: **That was it… as I said nothing much, but I'd like to hear what you think about it._

_So, review… please…?_

_Later…_

_Love, Alena_


	2. Fear

_**A/N: **Again, nothing big and nothing too meaningful… and be truthful, it didn't come out as I had planned, but I still like this theme._

_But as I said before: Don't except too much._

ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø,¸¸,¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_  
_

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. It always make me happy to hear from you guys. I love your reviews.  
So, thank you, thank you, thank you very much! _

ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø,¸¸,¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

_It's not beta-ed… so excuse the grammar and spelling mistakes, but I did try my best._

_:grins:_

ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø,¸¸,¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

_**Fear**_

_Theme 13: Death_

_Pairings: Rae/Rob_

_Rating T_

ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø,¸¸,¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

"Are you afraid of death?" the question was whispered softly into her ear… so softly that for a moment Raven thought she had just imagined it. But when she felt Robin's fingers on her bare back, she knew that she indeed heard right.

She rolled around in the bed, so that she was lying on her right side and now she could look into Robin's blue eyes.

"Are you afraid of death?" he asked again and his fingers were ghosting over her cheeks… to her nose… and then to her lips before tracing her jaw.

She didn't have to ask him where the question came from or why - even after they had made love - his fingers were still examining her body and her face.

Because Raven knew the reason: Today had been of those days, Raven had been close to die and only Starfire's quick reaction got her out safely.

And this was Robin's way of making sure that it won't happen again… in his weird, complicated Robin-way.

Raven knew that, but nonetheless she couldn't form the words to assure him that it won't happen again.

So, without pondering… without really thinking about his question the sorceress answered. "No…"

And before Robin could ask why or could protest, Raven spoke again, "Death is nothing to be afraid of."

And it was true: Raven wasn't afraid of death. She never had been.

During her time in Azarath she had grown up with the knowledge of death waiting for her everyday.  
And even after she had been able to defeat Trigon, Raven wasn't afraid of death.

Death was inevitable and just like breathing it belonged to life. There's no reason to fight it.  
Death is something you have to deal with… something you have to accept… something you can't argue.

No, Raven wasn't afraid of death.

"Then what are you afraid of…?" Robin's voice could be heard again and he was looking at her with such a serious and open and longing look that Raven couldn't help herself, but answer his question.

Just a year ago, Raven had denied having any fears at all, but the incident with the movie 'Wicked Scary' and her time with Robin and her friends had showed her that it wasn't a weakness to admit fear.

"I'm afraid of living…"she trailed off and Robin's widened for a split second before he opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Rae, you can't be serious. You-"

Raven pressed her finger to his lips and silenced him effectively. Slowly she closed the small gap between their faces and pressed a chaste, sweet kiss to his lips.

"I'm afraid of living… without you," she whispered softly and before she could say anything else, Robin had captured her lips in needy and grateful kiss.

"I love you," he pulled away long enough to whisper those loving words.

Raven's answer was another kiss and a beautiful smile.

ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤øø,¸¸,¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

_**A/N: **Not much to say…_

_Tell me what you thing and leave a little review… please…?_

_Until later._

_Take care and be safe!_

_Love, Alena_


	3. Valentine

_**A/N: **Yeah, I finally managed to bring out the next chapter._

_To be honest, I have very bad case of writer's block… and although this is a drabble; I had problems writing it… and my other stories._

_So, basically, I apologize for the bad quality of this chapter._

* * *

_ Again, this is un-beta-ed. If you see any mistakes, tell me and I'll try to correct them._

* * *

_Last, but definitely not least, I wanted to thank everyone who had reviewed this story so far. Believe me when I tell you that all of your reviews make me sooooo happy. And I just love to hear from you guys._

_So, thank you, thank you, thank you very much._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Not mine!_**

* * *

_**  
**_

_**Valentine**_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸

_Theme 28 : Flowers_

_Pairings: Rae/Rob_

_Rating: K+_

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Raven never really liked roses.

They were too flashy and far too cliché for her taste.

That's why she hadn't given much thought about it when Robin had given her a white rose for her first Valentine's Day on earth.  
While Starfire had almost hugged him to death for her equally white one, Raven hadn't been so sure what to do.

With scrunched eyes, she had looked at the flower as if it would tell her its meaning or what to do.  
And she had nodded her thanks to Robin when he had approached her with his trademarked cocky grin.

It was later when Raven had learnt that the white rose meant friendship.

So, as the next year rolled around and with it the next Valentine's Day and this time Raven had been prepared.

Without even blinking, she had accepted the white and long-stemmed flower and gave Robin a small – almost non-existent – smile.  
And while a blushing Robin had tried to give Starfire a pink rose, Raven had remembered what exactly the pink rose meant.

As Raven had watched Starfire giving an almost fainting Robin a kiss on his cheek for the present, she had asked herself if Starfire knew what the pink rose meant.

The next two Valentine's Days had been forgotten between Terra's betrayal, Robin's drug-inducted Slade-hunt, her prophesy and the Brotherhood of Evil.  
There had been just too much trouble, too much drama to think about roses or chocolate or anything else that had to do with Valentine's Day.

Maybe that was why Raven was surprised to see the tower decorated in red and pink hearts and flowers when she entered the common-room that very day.

And before she could decide to go back to her room and ignore the festive day and everything else that had to do with it, Robin approached her with a quirky smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Raven," he said while his smile never left his lips and pushed something into her hand.

She looked up at him only to see him gazing at her encouragingly and expectantly.

Carefully, Raven looked down and was greeted with the sight of a long-stemmed rose.  
It took Raven some seconds to realize that the rose was _**red**._

"It… it is red…" She spoke more to herself than to anybody else, her eyes still fixed on the rose.

"Yes, it is," Robin said back and her head jerked up as she realized that he was still there… with her.

Behind Robin, Raven could see Starfire talking to Beast Boy and Cyborg with rose in her hand…. a **_white _**rose.

The sorceress looked up again only to see Robin still looking at her with a smile.

"I…" she began, but couldn't say anything else. She just didn't know what to say.

"…thank you…" was everything Raven managed to bring out in the end. Although there was so much more she wanted to say… so much more she wanted to do.

And still Robin smiled at her… his warm and gentle and caring smile.

He leaned down, his lips ghosting over her reddening cheek.

"You're welcome," He spoke as he straightened up and gave her one last smile before walking to the kitchen and to the rest of Titans.

Raven was left staring at his retreating back before looking down at the rose in her hand.

It was red… and red meant… true love.

Smiling slightly, Raven thought that maybe roses weren't that bad.

_**  
**_

* * *

_**A/N: **So, that was it._

_I'm not really happy about this chapter, but it was all I could do at the moment. I had some other versions, but believe me, this was the best one._

_I know it's bad, but… yeah…_

_:smiles sheepishly:_

_Yeah, so… tell me what you think about it… please…_

_Take care and be safe!  
Love, Alena_


End file.
